Christmas Gifts
by 20Asymptote13
Summary: Maka goes Christmas Shopping for Soul & Soul goes Christmas shopping for Maka. And sometimes actions speak louder than words. I wasn't sure what rating to put on it so I picked T


Maka's phone vibrated on the couch next to her, she set her book down and picked up the phone reading the text message. Tomorrow Liz, Patty and I are going Christmas shopping, and out to lunch. Do you want to come too? ~ Tsubaki She looked through the calendar on her phone to see if she had anything planned, she didn't. Sure, what time? ~Maka Can we meet at your place at 9? ~Tsubaki Sure, see you tomorrow. ~Maka

The next morning:

"Going Christmas shopping with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. Be back after lunch ~Maka" She said as she wrote the note and put it on the refrigerator. Maka noticed her friends out the window and put on her coat so she could meet them outside. "What store to first?" Maka asked. "How about we go to the mall?" Tsubaki suggested. Everyone agreed and the girls were off to the mall.

They ended up in Macy's, Maka really wanted to get Soul a new jacket. She walked through the men's outerwear section. She saw a plain black jacket and picked it up, it was his size. She flipped over the tag, it was a brand name jacket and it was on sale for only $30. She picked it up and as she was walking over to the check out she saw a small table with watches on it. She stopped and looked through them, then Liz walked up beside her. "Your getting Soul a coat and watch?" "Yeah, what are you getting for Kid?" Maka asked. "A gift card and new tie. I get him a gift card every year, so he can buy what he wants. You should get Soul a gift card, what if he doesn't need a new watch?" Liz responded. "Well you have a point" Maka said as she set down the sleek black watch and went to the check out. "Tsubaki and Black star do the same thing as we do" Liz commented to Maka as they met up with Patty and Tsubaki.

Meanwhile at Maka & Soul's place:

Soul's phone went off on the night stand next to his bed. He extended his arm and picked up the phone flipping through the messages, finding that Black Star had just texted him DO YOU KNOW WHERE TSUBAKI IS? I CANT FIND HER ANY PLACE! Soul rolled his eyes and got up and went to get something to eat seeing the note on the fridge He answered Black Star She went to the mall or something with Maka to go Christmas shopping. Have you done any Christmas shopping yet? No not yet. Since the girls went should we go and get it over with i agree Soul went and got dressed and met Black Star at his place. As they were about to leave kid showed up and ended up coming along with them.

The three boys ended up in a large department store. Both Kid and Black Star picked up gift cards as soon as they walked in. "You guys only buy your partner's gift cards?" Soul asked. "And something small like a bracelet or a box of chocolate," Kid said, "Why, Do you buy Maka real gift?" "Yeah I always have." Soul answered. "Maybe you should try it our way this year," Black Star convinced Soul. Soul picked up a gift card and walked over to one of the counters where they sold perfume. He picked up a small tin, that had three small bottles in it, similar to the one he had bought a few years ago. He took it over to the check out. "Is this all sir?" she asked. Soul nodded. "For your girlfriend?" she asked. "No, just my friend." he replied. "Oh" she said as she activated the gift card. All three boys exited the store and Soul had a weird feeling. Like a bad feeling. He picked the gift card out of the bag and gave the bag to Kid, "Here hold this," he said and he went back into the store.

Soul walked through the jewelery department and found a necklace that was in the shape of a heart with little pieces of quartz or some other stone in it. He went back up tho the cashier. He handed her the necklace and the gift card he had just purchased. "Um.. didn't you just purchase this gift card?" she asked. "Yeah it was a stupid decision and I think she would like this necklace better." Soul explained. She nodded. "I hope your _friend_ likes the necklace." She said as she handed him the bag. "I hope so too" Soul said as he walked away.

After Lunch:

The girls were about to exit the mall, but Maka had a weird feeling. She knew that soul wouldn't buy her a gift card, that wasn't how they were. "I'll be right back I forgot something" she said, leaving the other girls outside of the store. Maka went back to the table and picked up the watch she had earlier. She took it to the check out and paid for it, keeping the gift card for herself so she didn't look stupid paying with a gift card she had just purchased hours earlier.

* * *

Christmas:

Soul opened the bulging box that Maka had wrapped for him. He pulled out the jacket and held it up. "Wow Maka, this is a really nice jacket." he said standing up and putting it on. "It was no problem" she said smiling. Soul picked up his gift and handed it to her. She unwrapped it to find a tin of perfume. "Thanks soul, I'm going to wear this to the party tonight" she said with a smile.

Later that night:

Soul put on his new jacket and put his hands in the pockets, he felt something and pulled it out. A small packet wrapped up. He unwrapped it to expose a black watch, he took it out of the package and put it on his left wrist and examined it closely. "Maka! Are you almost ready?" he yelled from the kitchen as he set the correct time. "I'll be out in a minute!" Maka yelled back as she took the lid off the tin of perfume. She flipped the bottom over to get the plastic tray that held the small bottles in place. The plastic tray fell out and so did a small package. Maka picked it and unwrapped it. She took the lid off exposing a necklace with a heart pendent. She gasped a little, she loved it to tell the truth. She clipped it around her neck, put on some perfume and then examined herself in the mirror. She was satisfied with her appearance and picked up her black coat and walked out to the kitchen to see Soul trying to set his watch.

She slipped on her coat, "Here, let me," she said grabbing his wrist and setting the watch herself. "Do you like your necklace?" Soul asked inhaling her sent. She smiled "Yes it is beautiful," she dropped his wrist and began to fix his tie. "Do you like your watch?" she looked up from his tie to his eyes. "Yes," he said quickly before he raised his hand to the small of Maka's back and brought her closer to him. They shared a compassionate kiss in the middle of their kitchen, until the front door slammed. Maka broke away to see who it was, "Papa" she whispered. "What?" Soul asked.

From where they stood in the kitchen Soul couldn't see in the living room but anyone in the living room could see in the kitchen. "SOOOOUUULLLLL!" Spirit yelled and began to run to the kitchen. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and piratically dragged her out the back door.

* * *

This is the first first time I have ever written for Soul Eater. I hope I did an ok job. If you find any mistakes please tell me or if you have any comments to help me get better or even if you just like it/ have a comment just comment; they are always welcome, unless you are going to be mean. Originally I didn't have Soul and Maka kiss at the end, it was kinda a last minute add on thing. And sorry it's kinda late for Christmas, my OCD is always like "edit the crap out of it before you post it" and it gets me every time. I hope every one had a good Christmas or other holiday that you celebrate or had an awesome day.

~~~~Hunter~~~~


End file.
